Articulated vehicles such as forklift trucks used in narrow spaces benefit from being able to operate in the smallest width possible, and steering mechanisms should be designed to minimise the space required to manoeuvre.
An example of a steering mechanism is found in WO 02/20333, where a steering bogie at the front end of the truck carries the lifting forks and is coupled to the rear section of the truck by a vertical shaft which is rotatably mounted in a projection at the front of the chassis. A chain wrapped around the shaft can be pulled in either direction by a pair of steering cylinders disposed in the rear section of the truck, to steer the vehicle.